Family project!
by IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenmark
Summary: AU and Yaoi follow students as they get paired up to be partners for a home ec project! hope you laugh and like this my first story R&R nazi rants are acceptable tho i hope not many needed
1. Projects

**HA HA my first fanfiction story and also hope you like it uh DenNor is like MY FAVOURITE PARING EVER I LOVES IT especially Denmark SOO cute lol anyway I wrote this while listening to evanescence, anyway please review and read uh please OF COURSE MAKE YOUR AWESOME PERSON HAPPY (I shall surpass god ~ for my friends who like soul eater~)**

* * *

**Family Project**

"Lukie! You're my partner for OUR project!" Mathis yelled coming towards Lukas hug tackling him to the floor

"What?" Lukas thought of what just happened hoping what he heard was wrong and just a lie

"You're my partner for our project, you know the one where we live together!" Mathis yelled with a grin and his blue orbs lightened up.

*punch* No it can't be true

"OWW what was that for?" asked Mathis childishly pouting

"For you tackling me to the floor "yelled Lukas, and somehow setting this up

Great he thought I'm stuck with Mathis for a project we have to do in home EC, I could be with anyone else, but of course it's Mathis. I mean I kinda saw this coming he obviously set this all up. I mean it's bad enough were in the same college, but as a partner, I mean out of the 30 students in our class he is MY partner? Great, just perfect

"How did this happen?" Lukas muttered barely for anyone to hear except Mathis did of course

"Mrs. Star put us together" Mathis confused by the very easy question Lukas was asking

"Stupid, I know that I was asking a rhetorical question, you don't answer," Lukas said

Wonderful just perfect I have to stay with Mathis, with some kid for a month, a whole month it's like we are a family like were married, MARRIED, and we have a kid, A KID. I have no idea how I am going to last one whole month with him, but I am kind of glad that Mathis is my partner, I kinda have a crush on him but I would never admit that to him, no matter how many times he asks.

~~~~~next day~~~~~

Great were meeting "our kid" I thought, I looked at Mathis, of course he's humming, he is actually happy about this, unlike me.

I saw Tino cuddling "their kid" and with Berwald, as usual I entered the room of the orphanage . "Hello," we hear a small soft whisper sounded like a little boy

Mathis and I turned around and saw the little boy he had blond hair and huge cute blue eyes...kinda like Mathis's I shake that thought out of my mind

Mathis picked him up and asked him what his name was, with a soft but happy reply he said "Søren,"

"What a cute name ," Mathis says and starts tickling him silly just to see smile,

Hmm maybe I might like this I thought, no I defiantly will not like this. Mathis let go of Søren, Søren runs over to me and hugs my leg he smiles cutely and says "Mommy"

Mathis smiling saying "Well I see he knows which is the 'Wife' , "

Stealing Berwalds line for Tino I give him my infamous death glare and he grins, like I didn't even do it ( only he can actually stand it, some how) . We took Søren out and brought him to apartment, well really Mathis's apartment (were going to be staying at his he insisted)

By my best guess Mrs. Star put us with maybe a 5 year old. We walk into apartment surprisingly it's almost completely clean but it has toys for Søren on the floor, wait toys?

How did he know we were going to have a 5 year old kid?

"Lukie!" Mathis yelled from across the room

"Mathis stop calling me that damn nickname!" I shout at him

"BUT LUKIE you know you like it and don't yell in front of Søren!" he try's to sound like a kid and 'protecting' Søren's ears

"Fine, what do you want?" I angrily reply

"Well that's my question to you, do you want to drink anything?" he asks quite happy I responded

"Yeah make me some coffee please," I ask, actually surprised he would ask me

"Ok!" he says

I go over to play with Søren

"Hey there how are yah?" I smile one of my rare smiles at Søren.

Søren is really cute when he smiles I think to myself I pick him up and put him on my lap.

Mathis's -tiny- POV

I see Lukas playing with Søren, he is Giving him a really cute smile aww why can't he smile at me like that, So I just stand here watching him while making him coffee I smile at the thought of a whole month with him only him and Søren this is going to be awesome! I laugh

~~~~~Time skip~~~~~

"Hey Lukie! Your coffee is ready, now can I play with Søren?" he smirks

"Sorry" I apologize

"I'm joking you can carry on your having fun" he laughs

"Dada" Søren cuts in

"Yes" Mathis says

" What do you think of mommy" Søren smiles while asking

I spit out my coffee by what he just hear Søren ask Mathis

"HAHA what do I think of mommy well I love mommy Søren and I think

She's very cute" Mathis chuckles

I start to blush why does Mathis have to be so, so i don't know himself

"I-I am not a girl Mathis!" I try to yell out but comes out more of a whisper

"Haha mommy's turning red!" Søren laughs

Mathis smiles "Yeah Søren, she is" he smirks and picks Søren off so I can drink my coffee

"Thank you" I smile at him

I think I catch a blush when I smiled but it changed to a grin

"You are welcome" he says, finally he smiles at me! Mathis thought

"MOMMY DADDY I'm sleepy!" Søren yawns

"Ok Søren " Mathis motions me to follow him "Here is where you will sleep Søren" Mathis smiles at the great work he did on Sørens room, it was pretty, you have to admit it he painted it blue with clouds on the ceiling, very clean work.

"See Søren when you look up you will feel like your flying" Mathis Says

He holds Søren up and flys him like an airplane Søren closes his eyes in his hands, Mathis holds him and kisses him on the forehead.

"Good night " he whispers

Søren mumbles, "Night mama, Dada"

Mathis puts him in my arms I carry him over the shoulder

"Rock him so he will sleep deeply then put him in the bed so he can sleep ok,"

Mathis is really acting like a father

He smiles and puts a kiss on my forehead before leaving down stairs

~~~~~After 15minutes ~~~~~

I head downstairs his apartment is big and clean I smile at thinking Mathis could keep a clean house and paint and get toys hm, there are lots I didn't know.

"Hey" he says cleaning the dishes from dinner

"Ouch" I bumped into the sofa Mathis being the overprotective guy he is rushes to see if I'm fine " I'm fine " I punch him obviously for making so much noise

" Stop making so much noise you will wake Søren" I whisper/yell

"You sure Lukie? "he questioned me

"Yes lower your voice," I sigh

Mathis shakes his head showing he believe me but still not completely convinced that I'm ok he turns to the dishes again I come over

" How did you know we would have a boy" I ask

"What? Oh no I didn't," he reply's with a smile

"Then what's with the room and the toys?" I question again

"Haha you think I knew that we would get a boy well I bought girl and boy toys and painted the room a theme that either one could like for a whole month y'know?" he explained

"Huh," feeling silly I reply, Mathis is really sweet

"And you didn't set us up?" I continue

"No, not at all really told me you would be my partner," he reply's like he is shocked still from the arrangement.

"Ok," I say

I invite him to sit on the sofa after he is finished

"hat do you want to do?" I ask

"Want to watch a tv or just talk?" Mathis suggests

"We can watch tv and talk I guess," I offer

"Kay!" Mathis grins his Lukie is finally softening up to me He thinks

Mathis puts on the tv and we put it low so Søren can sleep we chat a bit and talk

"Why are you always happy to see me Mathis?"

"Hmm well that's easy I love you!" he grins like an idiot that he is

I honestly think sometimes he acts like Søren more than Søren does sometimes.

"No Mathis really, why,"

"Lukas I do love you!, but the question is do you love me back I mean with all the punching and hitting I. Am starting to doubt it," Mathis pouts childishly

I smile a sleepy smile

"Mathis you idiot of course I love you, don't doubt it,"

And of course I punch him in the shoulder for being stupid enough to think I wouldn't love him I only hit him because I have no idea how to show I love him why can I ever say it at least I did now I fall asleep on his chest with the tv still on I hear him breathing he is not asleep, well he will be soon .

Some where in the world are Tino and Berlward

"B do you think Mathis is happy I asked to put him with Lukas?"tino asks

Tino only got a nod and a smile from his B

He falls asleep next to him smiling about what Mathis and Lukas are doing.

Back to the somewhere Lukas and Mathis are

I was wrong of course.

He didn't sleep nor did I five minutes after, Søren came up to us and was crying saying he had a bad dream. Great I thought how do I do this Mathis was fortunately awake he took Søren and put him on his lap asking him what happened Søren sniffles and Mathis wipes his tears away, Mathis smiles at the 5 Year old

"Look at mommy see she's ok and of course im ok I'm the big strong daddy duh " he try's to comfort him ( not working out so well)

I punch him on the shoulder muttering something about that's not how you comfort a crying child

Søren smiles and says something about how funny me and "daddy" are.

We put Søren to bed saying night and leaves a night light just in case Søren is still scared.

"My god who knew a 5 year old boy is scared of us dying after one day?" I ask bewildered

"Well there's 30 more days but something's telling me there won't be anymore nightmares!" Mathis whispers at his triumphant rescue Of the crying Søren

"Yeah" I said

Mathis suggested we should sleep but he only had one room left and a bed he said I could sleep in his bed while he slept on then sofa I smacked him saying

"This is your house you don't have to do that idiot!"I yelled a bit louder than I hoped to

Silence, good Søren didn't wake up

"Ok,ok we can sleep on one bed then ok?" Mathis asks

"No," I reply

"Then the other sleeping arrangement !" Mathis says

"No," I glare at him

"Then what do you want?" Mathis asks a bit confused

"Fine we can sleep on one bed, only because this is your house and your deafeningly, Not sleeping on you sofa" I glare at him

Smiling at my defeat, Mathis lead the way

And there we were in our pervious positions and slept but with out the tv and the interruptions of søren but this time we were in Mathis's bed fast asleep Mathis smiling after I said fine reluctantly,but a bit glad about feeling his warmth I smiled this is going to be a great month.


	2. The most awesomeness home EC project

**Hello I hope you enjoy my story PFFFT what am I saying u shall love it I AM AWESOME AND I HOPE MY STORIES ARE TOO anyway besides that uh want u to know I also like AmerCan so yah i love them all :P so I wanna say I hope you enjoy it and love me and review it which would make me be happy and add this to my FLUFF PILLOW I SLEEP ON EVERY NIGHT when all the fluff friends from England say hi and tell me secrets...I AM NOT CREEPY NOR HYPER OR CRAZY stop saying that, I can't handle people tell me I'm crazy lol nah I'm fine with ppl sayin I'm creepy cos that the new AWESOME (like me)**

* * *

**The Greatest Home EC Project**

I walk over to a corner in the library, just to sit down and relax. I take out a book on Canadian history I read quietly not like anyone noticed. Just as I finished the chapter on maple syrup Gilbert busted through the doors in the library and got crowed by everyone, everybody loves Gilbert, including me, but he doesn't even notice me he is always crowed I hugged myself, his gray hair red eyes and pale skin was so cute. I thought a library would be somewhere where I can push my feelings out. I was wrong "KESESEESESE what a boring place, the library!" Gilbert laughed, but the same time telling everyone to shoo away.

Ivan tripped over me not even saying sorry when he was trying to get a book on communism, Gilbert stopped laughing and got serious

"Ivan did you even see that you tripped over Matthew?" Gilbert looked a bit angry

"Da," the Russian said

"And you didn't even say sorry to him! That's not awesome!" Gilbert protested still angry

"Oh, sorry," not even really caring and just walked away.

I was surprised Gilbert even saw him let alone stood up for me

"Hey,"Gilbert sad sitting down next to me

"H-Hi," I stuttered

"That Ivan can be really unawesome sometimes," he says

"Hey you're in my home EC. Class right?...I think were partners for some project." Gilbert continues

"W-What?" I whispered

"Heh, you're so cute when you stutter! Oh and I said we're partners, AND you're the wife I'm the husband, I am not a girl,"

I blush turning a deep red

"O-Ok" I mange to say a little louder

Gilbert stands up and takes me by the hand "Come on I don't think we should talk somewhere where we have to whisper"

Gilbert smirks and he drags me along yelling out something like "KESESESE I'M SO DAMN AWESOME"

We finally reach somewhere( I have no idea where)

.

"Why are you happy to be a partner with me, I am basically invisible" I ask shyly

"Well I kinda" Gilbert rubs the back of his head "Had a crush on you, it was so unwiser to think you might not like me, but I obviously now know you do!"

Gilbert grins, but has a huge blush on his face

"H-How do you know I l-like you?" I ask

"KESESSESESES, come on really it's so obvious, but it's cute to think you could hide it," he smirks

"H-heh w-well that's uh 'a-awesome'," I try to sound like him

"Hey that's my word!" Gilbert smiles

"S-sorry I w-wanted to-" I was pulled into a kiss with Gilbert

. .CRUSH.

"Matty you can be so cute sometimes!" Gilbert chuckles and kisses me again, but I kiss back this time. I realized that this project brought us together, now that's 'awesome'. This is the greatest home EC project ever


	3. The most like fab day ever

**Alo hope u like, love my fantabulous story I wrote like, I took like, a lot of time on it so I like, hope you can read and like, review YAY ****~~~~ jumps u and down squeeling~~~~ yay anyway so like I hope you like love it and like me!**

* * *

**The Like, Most Fab Day Ever**

"LEITY!" Feliks yells from across the mansion

"Uh..vhat is it?" I ask hoping it's nothing to bad

"Jason won't Let me put on him this like, super cute dress!" Feliks whines

"Oh," I say not surprised. Me, Toris Lorinaitis is stuck with Feliks Łukasiewicz for a home EC project on how to be a parent , so we have to act like I am the father and he is the mother to some kid we picked up at an orphanage, and we need to go through what a parent goes through for a month.

"LEITY LIKE, HERE NOWWW!" Feliks yelled upsettingly

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I reply

Now it's not like I don't like Feliks, it's just that he can get a little annoying, but I am glad I get to be away from Ivan he is my roommate at my house, he is VERY creepy. Anyway Feliks is always girly he wears dresses, talks like a girl, and is very into girly things, but I like him he is always nice, but sometimes he is too much. I sit down next to the annoyed Feliks

"You're like, really late you said you'd be like, here 5 minutes ago!" Feliks shouted still trying to get a dress on Jason. Jason is our 5 year old kid we have to look after, he does not act like Feliks.

"Uh... Feliks I-I don't think Jason vants to vear that," I say

"OF COURSE LIKE, HE DOES!" Feliks says

"Umm no, I really don't feel like he does," I say quietly. Due to me staying with a very scary Russian I kinda have learnt to stay quiet, but with Feliks I end up talking to him calmly without stuttering much.

"Uh here," I take away Jason and pick him up "Look Feliks um vhy don't you get something to snack on OK?"

"OMIGOSH you're like, so right! OK I will put that dress on for you like, later"

Feliks jumps up and goes to fix something up. I run my hand into my hair, Jason is so cute, I set him down and see what I should do next, I look thought the kitchen door, I see Feliks wearing a dress, and an apron I facepalm "Feliks vhy are you vearing a dress and an apron?" I ask already knowing the answer

"WELL like, duh I totally look cute in this don't you think?" he twirls around

He does look pretty cute as a girl "AND I am the girl in this relationship! So I like, have to look like a girl!" he continues, wait did he just say relationship wait yeah we are acting to be together, but it would be nice to think we are in one.

"I'M HUNGRY!" we hear Jason yelling in the background

"OK, here" Feliks comes out with a plate filled of nutella covered pretzel sticks.

"Thank you!" Jason says chewing on the snack. Feliks goes into the kitchen again and starts eating nutella out of the container

"Vhat are you doing?" I ask looking at him

"Toris I like, love this stuff its like, liquid chocolate!" he exclaims still eating it out almost completely finished.

"Hey Toris, umm, do you like, uh like me? I mean like, you know like, to be my partner?" he asks kinda of weirdly

"Yeah, vhy you ask?" I reply

"Well I mean you seem like you like, are upset to be with me," he says

"Vell if you really vant to know I really like you Feliks, like a lot," I say finally confessing to him

"WELL duh, I knew it! Yay! I like, love yah Toris!" he jumps up and down hugging me

"U-Uh Y-Yay," I say glad he feels the same I smile,

"Mom why are you hugging dad?" Jason comes in quietly

"COS I LIKE, LOVE HIM!" he kisses me on the cheek

"Yeah so do I," I say smiling, in Feliks words I would say: "this is like, the most fab day ever!"


	4. Mosquito Bites

**I know you probably don't want to read this but hey! I had 8 mosquito bites 8 EIGHT I SAY EIGHT I suffered through 4 days with them ( and still write now). So I decided why not do a UsUk story on how annoying mosquito bites are so here is it review and do whatever you wish ;)**

* * *

Why did Arthur Kirkland have to have HIM as a partner? Yes, the tight englishman Arthur Kirkland did indeed have Alfred Jones as his partner. Correct, the amazingly annoying, obnoxious, so-called 'heroic character', the kind of stereotypical American, Arthur was warned about. But even worse matters, poor Arthur wanted the annoying American as his partner for THIS specific project.

"OUCH it's itches ARTIE HEEEELLLLLLPP!" Alfred whines

"Shut up, you BLOODY WANKER!AND DON'T CALL ME THAT" Arthur yelled at Alfred

"B-But, it really, REALLY itches the hero has been attacked!..by bugs..." Alfred pouts trying to whisper the 'by bugs' part of his sentence ...disappointed the 'hero' has been 'attacked'

"For the love of... I told you not to go frolicking out in the grass with Lach!" Arthur spat out

"BUT, you know the Hero and his sidekick must ha- Woah wait did you just say frolic? You talk so funny Artie...well you are British!" He said trying to hold his laugh

"What does me being British have to do anything!? You prat..." Arthur said coming to help Lach with his mosquito bites, you probably noticed Lach 'Kirkland Jones'(Alfred insisted his last name must be that in order to be there 'son') and Alfred , had gotten them by running around in some grass near a pond, Alfred had 8 and Lach 3. Arthur did particularly like Lach he was British, but also he did have great manners and he talked actual English, instead what Alfred calls English.

"Mum, I don't like these bites, please help!" Lach asked

"Of course, Lach I told you, I'm not your mother, I'm not a girl," trying to force a smile.

"Hey girly, don't frown you caterpillars will grow!even more then they have, which is like impossible!" Alfred laughs out nudging Lach making him laugh too.

"BLOODY HELL CAN'T YOU SHUT UP AND NOT INSULT ME FOR ONE BLOODY SECOND!" Arthur yelled almost, ALMOST about to kick him where it would hurt like hell.

"Mum, don't yell and dad!" Lach shook Arthur

"Don't worry I won't yell at him...only," Arthur said

"Here, this should heal the bites," Arthur says after he calmed down applying cream to Lach's bites

"Hey I have bites too! rub the thingy on the hero's bites!" a smirking American asked more like ordering Arthur to apple the cream to his bites

"You are a bloody GROWN MAN, do it yourself.." Arthur said

"Please!"

"Oh, fine you prat," Arthur said

"Yay! The hero is rewarded!" Alfred grinned like a fool

**AFTER SOME TIME (around dinner)**

A particular happy Britain asked "What do you want to eat?" obviously knowing Lach could never, not let him could because they ate the same food!

"NOO WAYYY Bro, do you what Lach to die FROM FOOD POISING!" holding Lach protectively

"Y-YOU BLOODY G-GIT I AM GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!" Arthur chased Alfred around the house with a knife whilst Lach just stood there surprised as Alfred laughed like a mad man like this was normal for him

"H-he really is an...arsehole," Lach stuttered

After that cleared up which was around 10:00, they sent Lach to bed (who was very obedient for a 5 year old)

"Sooooo Lach is now asleep what do you wanna do?" smirking Alfred asked like he was Francis

"Don't you dare, you divvy..." Arthur's eye twitching, even though the insults stopped the words that came out of his mouth always annoyed the Englishman so, began another good ole' chase 'round the house until Arthur couldn't find Alfred (lucky for Lach he was a heavy sleeper!) -THUD!- a sudden englishman hit the floor, and started cursing at the American on top of him

"THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" yelled Arthur

"Nothing, but this" a passionate kiss was placed on Arthur before he could protest, but he kissed him back and a smile formed on the American's face thinking _I knew he wanted me to be his partner._

**NEXT MORNING**

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU BLOODY GIT!" yes! Correct, off they go the chase began who will win? Will there be a reward?

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ARTIE YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Alfred laughed

"H-How will...they survive?" Lach wondered, while eating his cereal.

**The End :)**


End file.
